Zane and Ellie Tsukikaze
Zane and Ellie are Hedgewolf twins that have appeared in Seanzilla115's stories, and one or two of GammaTron's stories. They'll soon make an appearance in Team Toku Sonic's future Rockman Sonic story. Appearance Zane is 18-19 years old and has dark brown fur with his quills short. He has a scar under his right eye in the shape of a crescent moon. His eyes are a dark, emerald green. He wears a open black vest with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on the back, a pair of black sneakers with white lines going down the sides and a crescent moon on the heel and a pair of black gloves. on his back was a katana with a pure black blade with the hilt silver, it was kept in a grey colored sheath with a moon and crescent moon on the side. Ellie is 17-18 years old and has snow white fur with her quills done in a pony tail. She has a star shaped birthmark under her left eye. Her eyes are a soft, sapphire blue. She wears a baby blue open vest on top of a pink shirt with a star in the middle, the shirt stretched a bit by her High-C/Low-D Cup breast, a pair of rose colored jeans, pink sneakers with yellow lines going down the sides and white stars on the heels and black gloves with stars on the back. Personality Zane is serious when it comes to fighting and training..but when it comes to his sister, he an over protective big brother that'll threaten any guy that looks at Ellie in a certain way. He's also a bit of a loner, but when it comes to his friends, he is very loyal and will protect them. Ellie is a sweet, caring girl that cares deeply for her friends. Though on star filled nights...she acts sad and plays the ocarina her mother gave her before she passed away. Relationship *Zane Sonic the Hedgehog(AR version): Zane din't trust Sonic at first, but after he helped him save his sister from Drago Wolf and RazorKlaw, he and his sister became members of Team Freedom with Zane being one of the more powerful members of the team. he'll tend to give Sonic dirty looks, or chase him from time to time since Ellie began to gain some feelings for Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog(Rockman Sonic version): When Zane first met Sonic the brown(at the time) hedgehog had weaker ad cowardly personality known as Nicholas Maurice Hedgehog who Zane didn't care much for and never considered a threat or potential love interest to Ellie. Sonic the Hedgehog(OU version?): Tsubaki Yayoi(AR version): He finds her as a good sparring partner during his training sessions, though he kinda hates it when she scolds him for making a few mistakes, and tries to get him to stop beinng so over protective of Ellie. Ellie Tsukikaze the Hedgewolf: He and Ellie are brother and sister...enough said. *Ellie Sonic the Hedgehog(AR version):She only met Sonic once at Sanctuary, but after Sonic and her brother, Zane, rescued her and the rest of Sanctuary form Drago Wolf and RazorKlaw, she and her brother joined Team Freedom with Ellie being the healer of the group. She also, much to her brother's annoyence, has started to gain feelings for Sonic. Whenever her brother chases Sonic around for something involving her, she always stops him, or any of the other members of the group if they're fighting with one another with a technique her mother taught her, the Warai No Tsubo. Sonic the Hedgehog(Rockman Sonic version): In the Zone, Sonic was a brown, cowardly and extremely weak hedgehog known as Nicholas Maurice Hedgehog, do to how he act Ellie couldn't help but worry about the weakling hedgehog and tends to as her brother calls it "babysits" him. Sonic the Hedgehog(OU version?): Roll Cyber Sakurai(AR version):She get's along pretty well with Roll...except times when the hedgefox gropes her butt. She and Roll both know they care for Sonic..which is why, much like Makoto and Tsubaki, they agreed to share him once they confess their feeling to Sonic. Roll Cyber Sakurai(OU version?): Makoto Nanaya(AR version): Muh liek Roll, Ellie get's along with Makoto pretty well..until Makoto, once the Beastkin finds out about the deal the two Mobians made, starts teasing her and Roll about how they're going to share Sonic. Makoto Nanaya(OU version?): Zane Tsukikaze the Hedgewolf: She and Zane are siblings...enough said. Abilities Zane is a master swordsman, and uses a series of sword techniques he learned from his father when he was still alive. He can also run as fast as Sonic. Ellie is able to heal any kind of wound or injury...at the cost of feeling really tired, or falling unconcious. For example, the bigger the wound or injury Ellie heals, the longer she tires herself out, which usually stands up to half the day or the whole day when she falls unconcious. Trivia